


I'll Be Your Morning Star

by watercressica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friendship, Students, idk what im doing, taeyong is literally mentioned sorry, this was v late night random writing kinda thing oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercressica/pseuds/watercressica
Summary: Donghyuck struggles to order coffee in a language he isn't confident in. Mark is a blessing from above.





	I'll Be Your Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year procrastinating (as usual) but rediscovered it deep in my files and felt like posting it
> 
> my first time actually posting something oof
> 
> in terms of visuals think donghyuck with we young round glasses and red hair (MY FAV) idk he's just a real blush-y shy boi and i wanted to get that across LOL 
> 
> also this fic is inspired by the song angel!! by nct 127. if u havent listened to it yet bOI stop sleeping on non title tracks
> 
> thanks for listening to my ted talk

Saying Donghyuck was nervous would be an understatement. 

 

Here he was, on a peaceful Sunday morning, in a peaceful coffee shop, trying to maybe (?) finally get a break from his parents constant nagging about his grades and school. But there was a slight problem. 

 

This was actually only his second week in Vancouver, Canada, having moved here after his parents were convinced education outside of Korea would be better for him. Therefore, Donghyuck was not very proficient in the English language. Not only that, but Donghyuck had major anxiety when it came to conversing with strangers. He already had a hard time ordering in Korean, but now he had to do so in a language he could barely speak? 

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath when it was his turn to order, head drooped down as he anticipated the humiliation each human interaction always ended with. The barista at the cashier smiled at Donghyuck.

 

“What would you like today?” Donghyuck took note of the boy’s nametag that read the name ‘Johnny’ on it, and finally looked up while pushing his large and round glasses up.

 

“A-eece ah-meh-ri-ka-noh?” Donghyuck said slowly. He was trying his best, but the word’s similarity to Americano in Korean made it hard for him to pronounce it correctly.

 

Johnny furrowed his brows, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

Donghyuck wanted to cry. The line was starting to take notice of the confused communication between him and the (still) smiling barista. 

 

Donghyuck choked back a tear before trying again. “Ah-”

 

“He’d like an Iced Americano.” Donghyuck heard before he could butcher the drink name one more time. Did someone finally understand what he was trying to say? He whipped his head around to find… an  _ angel _ . 

  
  


Donghyuck was pretty sure he was experiencing what everyone called “love at first sight”. The kind boy who decided to save Donghyuck from embarrassment began approaching him, and Donghyuck’s heart could only beat faster, his cheeks beginning to blush and burn up while his whole body froze. Time seemed to slow down, and Donghyuck was surprised this very beautiful and very kind stranger didn’t sprout angel wings right then and there. 

 

The boy’s words snapped Donghyuck out of his daze.

 

“And one for me as well, both under Mark.” He smiled at Donghyuck as he handed Johnny, the barista, his card, paying for both their drinks before Donghyuck had a chance to stop him. 

 

Donghyuck felt his knees soften, he’d never seen a more sweet smile in his life.

 

“Wait-” Donghyuck objected suddenly in Korean, assuming this Mark boy could understand Korean, trying to stop him from paying.

 

“Ah ahh, it’s alright.” Mark replied in fluent Korean. Donghyuck was surprised at his bilingual abilities, but more at the heart he had to help such an incompetent Donghyuck. Mark motioned for Donghyuck to sit down at a table across from him, and Donghyuck hesitantly sat down, wondering why a stranger had just helped him, paid for him, and wanted to talk to him now.

 

“Thank you so much.” Donghyuck said formally in Korean.

 

“You can drop the honorifics.” Mark said with his hand up, smiling that smile that made Donghyuck’s heart melt. “I’m pretty sure you’re not much younger than me. Plus, not like we’re in Korea or anything right now.”

 

Donghyuck nodded. “Thanks,” and hesitantly added, “Mark… ssi?”

 

Mark chuckled at Donghyuck’s awkwardness and Donghyuck thought he would combust right then and there. (Although from embarrassment or from Mark’s smile alone, he didn’t know which.) What did he do to deserve such a wonderful presence?

 

“No problem,” Mark continued the conversation smoothly. “I saw the nervousness in your eyes, and, honestly, I could relate. Exact same look I had on my face in Korea when I visited for the first time. It’s honestly so scary having to speak in a language that is so unfamiliar.” 

 

Donghyuck felt himself relax a little and naturally answered Mark. “Yeah, I actually moved here from Korea two weeks ago. My parents are hoping that I’ll receive a better education.”

 

“And how’s that working out for you?” Mark asked, genuinely curious. “Ah, excuse me, I’ll grab the drinks real quick.”

 

But while Mark grabbed the drinks and sparked a friendly conversation with the smiley barista Johnny, Donghyuck started to think about Mark’s question. How was he liking being away from his school, his hometown, his friends, and most importantly, his dream? If he was being honest with himself, Donghyuck hated it. For many years, Donghyuck’s dream was to enter a company in Korea and do the thing he loved the most–singing. When he discussed this idea with his parents, they were immediately and stubbornly opposed to it.  _ Why can’t you settle for singing for yourself? Or for your friends and family? _ His parents would ask. But what Donghyuck wanted was recognition for his talents and efforts, the very thing his parents failed to realize as well as give him. It was always grades, grades, grades, and grades! Nothing else seemed to matter. Over the years Donghyuck became numb to the rigorous pressures of performing well in school, and naturally drifted from his dream. 

 

“Where were we?” Mark’s question brought Donghyuck out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, how’s that working out for you, right?” Donghyuck nodded, and before he could stop himself he let all his thoughts and feelings out to a complete stranger.

 

“To be completely honest, it hasn’t been that great.” And Mark looked genuinely concerned.  _ How can someone be so cute? _ Donghyuck thought to himself. “Well you see, I’ve always wanted to be a singer but my parents put so much emphasis on academics I basically gave up. Now that I’m even further from the path of becoming a singer, it’s even more impossible than before.” 

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened in surprise at his transparency with a complete stranger. Why was he sharing something so personal with Mark? 

 

“Wow that just got really personal, sorry.” Donghyuck apologized. 

 

“No, no it’s completely fine.” Mark smiled that killer smile again. “It’s funny because I wanted to be a rapper for a long time too.”

 

“Really?” Donghyuck hesitantly asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Mark sighed. “It was honestly so hard there,  _ much _ harder than I thought.”

 

Donghyuck was taken aback, “You were a trainee?”

 

Mark nodded. “Ironically, my story doesn’t seem too far from yours. I wanted to make it big someday, gain some recognition for my work. When I was finally going to go for a rap career once and for all after much opposition from my parents, I moved to Korea for my father’s job. There, I was just like you: miserable, confused, even lonely at times. So I spent all my time rapping, using my time to practice and hone my skills. It actually paid off, because I entered a company the same year I moved to Korea and began training alongside many others. Long story short, the rigorous and intense atmosphere made me leave the very thing I loved for so long. I realized that recognition from strangers around the world would never be as important as the recognition my family and friends, finally, gave me after seeing me work hard and improve. The perspective entertainment companies had on the matter didn’t fit mine, so I left in the end. I learned to love rapping for the sole reason I loved it first – it was a way to express myself in ways speaking could never do for me.”

 

“Wow.” Was all Donghyuck could breathe out after Mark’s inspirational speech.

 

“That was way longer than yours, huh?” And Mark laughed out loud. “I was such an oblivious and stubborn kid then. I hope you find your way in life, and maybe realize that recognition in quantity is not always a good motivation. Best of luck, Donghyuck!” Mark smiled, making Donghyuck melt for the umpteenth time that day, and left without another word.

 

Donghyuck had failed to notice the napkin on the table until now, not remembering when Mark had written on it. 

 

_ Collaboration someday? (604)127-9900 _

 

Although Donghyuck’s friend back in Korea, Taeyong, claimed it creepy, Donghyuck pinned the napkin up on his wall. As he thought of Mark’s sweet smile and encouraging words, Donghyuck began writing a song with his guitar.

 

_ I saw an angel, _

_ When I first saw you you shined like an angel from heaven _

_ I became curious, _

_ What do you resemble to be that beautiful? _

_ I’ll be your morning star, and you are my angel, you are my angel _

**Author's Note:**

> wow that's that!
> 
> hope u enjoyed it at least a bit LMAO
> 
> the whole speech mark did is actually v representative of my thoughts on a career path i almost took so it was v genuine
> 
> idk if i should continue this or not  
> but comment your thoughts! id really like to hear what yall think and just talk to yall about these beautiful bois  
> have a nice day :)


End file.
